reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Indiana Marion and the Temple of Traps
''Indiana Marion and the Temple of Traps ''is the second film in the Indiana Marion film series. Plot Prologue: Shanghai, 1937 The film is set a year after the events in Indiana Marion and the Raiders of Noah's Ark. Marion is delivering the remains of Nurhachi to a gangster named Leo Che in a nightclub, Club Obi Wan, in Shanghai, China, in exchange for a large diamond, the Peacock's Eye. Leo introduces Marion to the club's singer, Willie Scott. After Marion sips her drink, Leo starts laughing ominously as he pulls out a vial of blue liquid. Willie asks what it is, and Leo replies that it is the antidote to the poison Indiana Marion just drank. Marion's friend Wu Han, in disguise as a waiter, pulls a gun and threatens to shoot if the antidote isn't handed over. However, Leo Che's son Chen shoots and kills him. A brawl ensues, with Indiana Marion trying to grab the antidote and Willie Scott trying to grab the Peacock's Eye. Willie finds the antidote and slips it in her dress. Chen is killed, and Leo Che's other son, Kao Kan pulls a machine gun on Marion. Marion Ravenwood and Willie just barely avoid the mad man's gunfire by hiding behind a rolling gong which Marion cut with a large sword. The two make their escape when the gong crashes through a window. After several awnings break their fall, they land in a car driven by Short Round, Indiana Jones's kid sidekick. Marion drinks the antidote after grabbing it out of Willie's dress. A car chase follows, with Willie dropping Marion's gun in the chaos. The three heroes arrive at an airport with Leo Che and Kao Kan right behind them. Marion, Willie, and Short Round board the cargo plane, with Marion saying that Leo Che made a good try. She shuts the door and Leo Che is written across the door. Leo Che says goodbye to Marion and tells his pilot to kill all of them. The plane flies off. India It turns out that the plane was owned by Leo Che, and the captains abandon the plane, leaving the passengers to die. They survive by using a raft as a parachute. They land in India, where they come to a village with no children. The inhabitants explain that the Thuggee Cult of Pankot Palace has taken all of their children and their sacred stone that protects the village. They then lend the heroes elephants so they can reach the palace. Initially the palace seems normal enough; the Maharajah's prime minister Chattar Lal acts insulted by her questions about the village's claims. Marion is later attacked in her room by an assassin, which leads her to find a secret door in Willie's room. Beneath the palace is a vast underground chamber where the village rock and two more are held by Thuggees. Marion, Willie, and Short Round watch as the Thuggee high priest Rola Mam sacrifices a human to the goddess Kali. The cult uses the village's children to dig for the remaining rocks within the mines of the palace, in hope that with all of them they can rule the world. Marion, Willie, and Short Round are captured by the Thuggee and separated: Marion sides with the Thuggee after being whipped and tortured to drink the "blood of Kali Ma", Willie is kept as a human sacrifice, and Short Round is put in the mines alongside the village children. Short Round escapes and helps Marion return to her normal self (with the help of a torch and also figuring out that extreme pain breaks the trance), which allows her to save Willie, take the Sankara stones, and free the children. Marion then battles and defeats the brutal slave driver. Marion and her friends get in a mine car chase with the Thuggees. The trio eventually run through the rest of the mine tunnels, out to an exit at the end of a mountain. Shorty and Willie run to an old bridge, where they meet up with Rola Mam and her minions, while Marion fights more Thuggee soldiers on her way to the bridge. Marion then meets up with Rola Mam on an old bridge. Indy breaks the bridge (with the help of a sword) and everyone clings on to the broken bridge, while most of Rola Mam's men plummet to their deaths by crocodiles in the river. During the fight with Rola Mam on what remains of the bridge, Marion accuses the evil priest of betraying Shiva. Using the dark magic she learned from the Thuggee, the anger of the god apparently causes the stones in Indy's bag to catch fire and none fall to the crocodile-infested river below. As the three stones fall out of the bag, Rola Mam grabs them, but it burns her hand, causing Rola Mam to lose her grip on the bridge railing and fall into the river, where she is torn apart and eaten by the hungry crocodiles. Marion catches the then-cool stones. The last remaining Thuggees are either shot or captured by the British Army. Marion and her friends triumphantly return to the village with their sacred stones and their children. After Willie tells Marion she is going back to Missouri, she brings her towards her with her whip, and they shake hands, but not before Short Round's elephant sprays them with water. Category:Indiana Marion